


The Wild Sea

by theycallmebedhead



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sirens, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmebedhead/pseuds/theycallmebedhead
Summary: /And after all these weeks at sea...this is how it ends./  Commander thought to himself, struggling to keep his head above water.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	The Wild Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! There are some characters in here ao3 wouldn't let me tag on my phone? Perhaps I can fix it later on. Anyways, enjoy some Aquabats at sea angst.

Mike sucked in a breath, leaning over the front edge of their vessel and gazing off into the horizon. His purple eyes were illuminated under the stars for just a few moments, as they appeared to be entering a foggy area. He shivered, glancing back to see how the others were doing. He would need a break soon, but perhaps after this foggier portion was passed; He probably had the best eyesight, out of the crew, and definitely the most skills when it came to steering a log.

Prince Adam, smallest of the bunch, was curled into Crash. Frequently dozing in and out of sleep. The Commander was huddled to Crash’s other side in an attempt to keep warm. 

“How ya holding up?” Commander asked, shifting just slightly as to not rock the boat. 

“Tired…” the feline-like being sighed. 

This earned a sympathetic look from Commander. “Want me to take over for awhile?”

“You can’t.” Mike rubbed his face with one hand. “I can barely see in this fog. ‘N then you’re blind as a bat.”

Chainsaw laughed dryly, rubbing the cat boy’s arm a little. “How about I take over?” he offered. He had learned some techniques from Mike back on Aquabania, as well throughout the past few weeks at sea. “C’mon, you’ve earned it.”

Reluctantly, Mike handed the ore over to Saw, giving the shorter one an affectionate nuzzle before carefully sitting down beside Nacho who was asleep on Roddy’s shoulder. He decided to try joining them, slowly closing his eyes and curling into the cuddly pile.

Mike wasn’t resting for long. His ear twitched when he heard what sounded like music. He sat up, looking to Chainsaw. “Do you…?”

“Y-yeah.” Chainsaw leaned in the direction of the noise. “Singing?”

Adam looked a bit more awake as he sat up, brushing messy curls from his face. He blinked, looking in the direction the others had been. “M-mom? …” To the prince, the music sounded like a song his mother used to sing.

Crash figured Adam was still on the sleepier side, and simply having one his nightmares. He patted the younger’s back. “She isn’t here, buddy.”  
“I can hear her!” the prince’s blue orbs grew foggy as the song got louder. “We have to go help her!” he teleported to where Chainsaw stood, taking hold of the steering ore. 

“A-Adam!” Chainsaw stopped the smaller one. “What’s gotten into-...” and that was when Saw himself froze up. The now louder song had him entranced, and he was following Adam’s orders and sailing closer. 

“Chainsaw, what the hell are you doing!?” Mike groaned, narrowing his gaze. And that was when he saw it; An island full of ageless girls with scaly tails and sharp teeth. All singing to lure them in. His eyes grew cloudy. “S-sirens…”

“Sirens!?” Commander jumped up, eyes going wide as he covered his ears. “EVERYONE COVER YOUR EARS!” he looked around the log, searching for anything to plug his ears. He was soon tearing up seaweed, slimy and gross as it was, and shoving it into his ears. It got the job done. 

He noticed his bandmates losing it. “Crash, shove this in your ears!” He handed him some seaweed.

“Gross! Do I like, /have to?/” Crash groaned.

“I can’t even hear you just do it!”

Commander was now grabbing Chainsaw, shouting at him and shoving seaweed into his ears in a desperate attempt to snap him out of his trance.

As soon as the log stopped in place, the prince disappeared. 

“ADAM!” Crash called out, looking around to see where the youngest had gone. He looked on in horror, seeing Adam was now sat on the island and in the arms of a siren.

Mike had lept overboard and was now swimming over to join Adam, fully entranced by the sirens as he got to shore.

Things were looking grim…

Crash made a gesture, as to show Commander he was going to attempt to dive in and save the others. 

Commander was teary eyed. The conflict in him was between logic and heart. Logically, there was no way they could fight off those sirens. They were weak, and outnumbered. But he also couldn’t give up on his friends. Not the cat boy nor the young prince. So he gave a nod to Crash, joining him in the water as they paddled towards the death-trap of an island.

The two of them were soon wrestling fierce creatures, soon drowning while the others looked on in horror from the log. Chainsaw clung to the ore, trembling. He was helpless. If he jumped in the water he would just end up like Commander and Crash...this was too much. 

/And after all these weeks at sea...this is how it ends./ Commander thought to himself, struggling to keep his head above water. 

At that moment, a bright light shone through the fog, and the figure of a man in a diving suit appeared hovering over the waters. 

The sirens hissed at the light, all turning away and ceasing to fight with the bats. 

“Be gone, ye monsters of the sea!” the being cried out. “Free these men.”

“Or else?” one siren hissed, stroking Adam’s hair as she bared her jagged teeth, about to sink her teeth into the quivering boys shoulder.

The being wasted no more time and gave no further warning as he chanted in a hushed, yet very audible tone. Up from the waters rose a thousand glowing beings, all forms of ghastly sailors that had lost their lives to the sirens in the isle. “CLAIM YOUR VENGEANCE ON THE SIRENS WHO PUT YOU HERE!” 

The sirens looked fearful as they swam off, many disappearing under the water before they could get away. Screams and laughter were heard as the ghosts wreaked havoc. It was not long before the sirens had all disappeared, along with the glowing ghosts that had scared them off.

All that was left was the diver spirit, and The Aquabats. 

The band began removing seaweed from their ears as Chainsaw rowed over to collect everyone back into their raft. 

Commander spat out some salt water, looking up at the spirit. “Th-thanks, man…” he gasped, holding onto the side of the log for a moment before Roddy pulled him in. 

“Of course...I couldn’t let your team go out like that. Not after all you’ve been through...You’ve been through quite enough.”

“Yeah.” Commander nodded, then blinked. Something about this sea ghost was so familiar. “Do I know you?”

“I am SeaGhost.” the spirit introduced himself. “I...drowned trying to escape Aquabania. I then met a spirit that’s haunted these seas for a hundred years, a tired one. I inherited his title and appearance, as well as his powers. It gave me the power to live on, in a sense.You might remember me as Scott.”

Commander grew teary eyed. “S-Scott! Of course I remember!” Scott had been a close friend of Commander. They had known each other since childhood...How could he forget that? “Sc-SeaGhost..” Commander choked, looking at his friend in slight disbelief.

“Please. Don’t get all worked up, not over me…” SeaGhost offered a smile, of course it didn’t show through his helmet. He refused to remove it, knowing his gruesome face would certainly frighten the crew further. “You guys are nearing land. It should only be another week or two.” He pointed them in one direction. “Follow this way. Turn East when you reach a large kelp forest. From there, you will find shore.” 

Catboy nodded, now in the boat and listening intently. He didn’t remember much of what had happened, but he did know this SeaGhost had saved them, and was offering them directions. 

“You should all be on your way. Those sirens will be back, eventually.” SeaGhost warned. “I needn’t keep you any longer.”

“Scott.” Commander managed, wiping his eyes. “Isn’t there something we can do? Some spell, or quest, to bring you back?”

“I’m afraid not. But hey, this life ain’t so bad, y’know?” the spirit assured. “I’ll be keeping an eye on you lot from now on,” he added. “Now go. Prove M wrong. Win this victory for me, and all other Aquabanians lost.”

Commander saluted his friend, watching as SeaGhost waved and faded back into the waters. He turned back to the others, a new light in his eyes. “Set a course South, Mike!” he called.

“Aye, aye Commander!” Mike cheered, setting off with the help of Chainsaw who aided in rowing the boat along. 

As the Bats sailed off into the horizon, the Prince sang a soft melody. One his mother sang him as a lullaby, the same he had heard from the siren’s. “La la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la la la…”

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't obvious, Adam's little tune is the music from Chemical Bomb/the riff bit from the bats song The Wild Sea!  
> The re-working of seaghosts backstory is HEAVILY inspired by my friend @timdadanon ! />  
> Thanks for reading! 💙🦇


End file.
